Zero's Unexpected Friend
by MoonCocoon
Summary: "You aren't human, vampire, werewolf, or a demon?" Zero asked me. "Not at all …but Demon might be near home." My name is Tsuchinoko Himitsu as I said I am not any of the above. But I do know vampires despise my blood, which going to a school half-filled with vampires, is a good thing but, the purebloods still want my power. Chapter four and on is the Cross Academy life.
1. Chapter 1: The Past

Okay! This is my very first FanFic ever! Hurray! I have read a lot of FanFics to, And I believe it is time for me to add my own FanFic to the list! I won't have author notes on the top of the chapter unless it is important. Oh yeah. I check my own grammar mistakes and stuff so if I do something wrong it is 100% my fault. But feel free to correct me if you feel it is important. Enough of my blabbering... on with the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

My name is Tsuchinoko Himitsu, yeah, I know it's not a girly name but that's what my parents named me, I'm a girl with seemingly black hair but it's actually a dark purple that's ALWAYS kept in a ponytail and even then reaches mid-back, my eyes are also an icy blue. Most people call me Tsuchi. I have few memories of my parents, though most of the time I wish I didn't have any at all. The few memories I had of them I assure you, were not good. They called me a monster, a disgrace, and a nuisance. But growing up like that I did learn how to deal with troublesome emotions like guilt, sorrow, hate, joy, happiness, and the list goes on. I guess you can say I learned to not trust anyone but myself. My older brother was the only one I trusted so I believed that my life would be okay… until she came.

Shizuka Hio, a pureblood vampire who came to my village to kill me. My family was unaware of her coming. But I smelled hear before she was even in the vicinity. I had a quick decision to make before she got there. Stay with a family that wants me dead (besides my brother) and let Shizuka kill us, or lead Shizuka away from my family so that they may be safe from harm and won't have to deal with my…curse. Okay I actually didn't care about what happens to them but I would have liked to keep my brother safe. I picked the second option and ran…

***Three days later***

_ Just …keep running…. Don't stop …or …she'll catch you!_

_But …I've been running… for three… days… is she still … following me? *pant pant* I better check…_

"…I can't smell her anymore. …Should I head home? ...No. I can't let her near them… but where did she run off to?" I whispered/panted to myself.

"More importantly… WHERE DID I RUN OFF TO?!" okay I'm good now.

_Oh great! I don't know where I am!_

_Oh no! I think I hear someone coming! Where to hide? Where to hide!_

"Zero! Where did you go?" a little boy cried.

_Hm… this kid seems lost, oh wait! I smell someone nearby! Their scent is almost the same, so it makes sense that they are related somehow…. Now, how can I help him without showing mysel- Wait I know!_ an idea came to me.

I clasped my hands together and concentrated really hard! All of a sudden a little 'poof' noise came from in front of me… and there was a dragonfly looking thing that was made of fire! "Okay, so here's the plan… *whispers to little dragonfly thing*… you got it?"

It nodded its little bug-eyed head and flew in front of the little boy. _Now, hopefully it won't scare the kid and do its job correctly!_ I thought anxiously.

"Zer- Waaaah! Wh-what is this thing!" the little boy asked a little scared.

_Don't mess this up_ I hoped.

The little dragonfly-on-fire flew around the boy playfully. First doing circles then loops around the boy. The boy laughed at his playfulness.

"Wow, whatever you are, you're pretty cool! I wish Zero was here to see this-" the boy became saddened. "If only I knew where he was…"

The dragonfly hovered in mid-air, tilting its head a little before slowly flying "away".

"He-Hey! Wait up!" the boy called

_Yes! My plan is working! Now, be a good boy and follow the dragonfly-on-fire._

"Stop for a sec-*cough cough*"

Uh-oh. Why is he coughing? …

The boy randomly collapsed.

_So much for me not showing myself. _I thought bitterly. "Hey! Are you alright?!" I said while running up to him. _Oh sure, someone who just collapsed is going to answer you Tsuchi. You're suuuuuuch a genius!_

_Well, no helping it now _I thought.

I made the dragonfly-on-fire I created disappear, slung the boy's arm over my shoulder, and started walking towards the other scent.

But before I went very far, I stopped dead in my tracks_. Someone's here, how did I not notice this earlier?_

With the boy in hand/arm or whatever, I turned on my heel and came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"Just what do you think you're doing with Ichiru?" whoever was holding the gun said.

…I didn't even hear him. My attention was too busy being occupied by a gun barley an inch away from me.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

That got my attention.

"Oh, uh... I… uh was just p-passing through when I saw this kid and he just out of nowhere collapsed." I replied while sweating bullets.

YOU try talking while a gun is pointed loaded and ready in front of you.

"C-could you please put the gun down now." I said. I don't scare very easily but I also knew that this was an anti-vampire gun…. And NO. To answer your question I am NOT a vampire. But those guns could also kill my kind which is why I am worrying.

All of a sudden the boy, which I think the kid called him Ichiru or something like that, was lifted off of me, then the gun was snatched away from the other boy, and said boy got hit pretty hard in the head by some else's fist.

"You stupid boy, do you not realize she could have very well saved Ichiru's life! Had Ichiru been out here much longer he could have died!" the MUCH older adult said.

… "Sorry Yagari-sensei." Zero said.

"Tell _her_ that! Stupid boy." Yagari growled.

Wait… Yagari… I KNOW I have heard that name before… but where?

"Huh? Oh no, I suppose it was my fault. After all, seeing a stranger carrying your knocked out brother would be pretty… weird." I said awkwardly. Oh, if you are wondering how I knew they were brothers I have two reasons. #1 they smell almost exactly the same, and #2 THEY LOOK ALIKE! Meaning they're twins.

"What are you doing here anyway kid?" Yagari asked.

"Now I remember who you are!" I said pointing to Yagari.

"Kid, I doubt you know who I am-"No! You are Toga Yagari! Currently the top ranked vampire hunter!" I said proud of myself for remembering.

"How the hell do you know who/what I am!"

Uh-oh not my best choice saying that…

"Uh well you see, I'm from the Himitsu clan of vampire hunters!" I said with as much innocence as I could muster.

"… well from your blue eyes (a trademark of the Himitsu) I can see the proof." Yagari said a little shocked.

"But… kid, shouldn't you be dead?" Yagari asked.

"Why would I be dead?" I asked getting a little scared.

That's twice in only a couple of minutes! … Me getting scared I mean.

"Ugh." Ichiru groaned.

"On second thought why don't we get Ichiru back to your house then you can explain to me what you mean…" I said eyeing Ichiru then Yagari.

"I suppose that is for the best." Yagari sighed.

*****Inside Kiryu household*****

_W-wow! This place is awesome! I thought._

"Um, it's not my place to ask but is the ki- I mean Ichiru okay?" I timidly ask.

"None of your business!" Zero shouted.

I suppose I should be offended but as I said, so far my childhood has been bad so I'm used to people treating me as a stranger. Although in this case I am one.

"Oh! Please forgive me! I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Tsuchinoko Himitsu! But you can just call me Tsuchi." I said acting like a happy kid who just got candy.

Abruptly turning serious again I said, "Mr. Yagari?" "Call me Yagari-_sensei." "Fine_, Yagari- wait what sensei? Why would I call you that!?" I asked bewildered.

"And here I thought you were a bright kid, it's because I shall be teaching you how to be a vampire hunter along with these two."

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Zero and I said simultaneously.

"Uh, sorry, but I have a family to get back to so if you will excuse me..."

"Sorry kid, your family is no more." Yagari said sadly.

"_Excuse me?" _I said, my eyes narrowing into slits.

"Its true kid, the Himitsu clan was wiped out… yesterday… I believe."

"B-But that's imp-" I took a breath of air… and in that breath, miles, and miles, and miles away… I smelt blood… LOTS of blood.

"You are right." I barely managed to whisper.

"But answer me this Tsuchi, how are you alive?" he asked.

"…I ran away three days ago," I said in a tone with a hint of finality to it, not wanting to talk about it anymore, "and now you are the only ones I trust." I said pointing at all three of them.

..._okay that was blunt but whatever. I hate beating around the bush anyway._

"You're just going to trust and live with someone who you just met not even an hour ago?" Yagari-_sensei _asked.

"Pretty much! But, wait, what do you mean by live?" I asked, my mood changing completely.

*Snooooore* I shifted my head to look at Ichiru. _Wow, for some one who just collapsed that kid can snore! He might just wake himself up…_

*Snooore- "Gah! Who, what, where!"

_I told you sooooooo._

"Who are you? And where did Zip go?" Ichiru said.

"I- "She," Zero said jabbing a finger in my direction, "is going to be staying, no, _living _with us and training with us to become vampire hunters." He said interrupting me. And he even continued! "And who's Zip?"

"Oh Zip was the coolest thing _Ever!"_ Ichiru exclaimed.

Uh-oh… I think I just figured out who this _Zip _may be…

"It was a butterfly made of fire!" he exclaimed.

… "It… was a dragonfly." I said sweat-dropping.

"So you saw it to!"

"Uh rather than saw it, I was the one… you know what, why don't I just show you!" I said.

I clasped my hands together and concentrated really hard! All of a sudden a little 'poof' noise came from in front of me… and there was the dragonfly looking thing that was made of fire!

"Yeah! That's Zip!" Ichiru said as if it was perfectly normal to see a dragonfly-on-fire.

Meanwhile… Zero and Yagari-sensei had eyes as big as saucers!

I laughed at that. Perhaps living here won't be so bad after all…

*****Two weeks later*****

Two weeks have past and Yagari-_sensei_ has already told Zero's and Ichiru's parents that I am here to live with them. in case you haven't noticed Zero and I don't particularly like each other so everything ends up as a competition. And they have now gotten over the fact that I am INSANELY strong (physically I mean), have a few healing powers, and… CAN USE MAGIC! Yup! You heard right! So does this mean I'm a wizard or mage? Not at all! It's _what _I am that allows me to use magic. Although I guess a mage or a wizard is a what… but they look _human_. And I guess I do to… until I _transform_ that is.

"Can't you be useful and go get the groceries before mom and dad get home?" Zero said irritably.

Yes, even though two weeks have past he is still the same grumpy Zero… unless Ichiru is near.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Sheesh" I said while rolling my eyes.

Nobody could miss the spark in Zero's lilac eyes when he said _'mom and dad get home.'_

I didn't want to go because I knew something bad was going to happen if I left…. But why make the grumpy Kiryu even grumpier? So I hopped out of the seat and set out for buying groceries.

*****Four Hours Later*****

_Just …keep running…. Don't stop …or …she'll catch them… but I already smell their blood!_

Dear God, please let me get there on time! I made it to the Kiryu house in record time. I calmed my pounding heart but not even that was about to calm me for what I saw next…

A man and a woman lying on the floor covered in blood with _her_ scent on them. I felt for a pulse… there wasn't one. Then I saw Ichiru. He was no better… except _he _had a heartbeat.

"Ichiru!" I shouted. I kneeled down to get better look at him. The wounds to me… seemed _fatal._ Which would explain why he is unconscious. I stood back up _knowing_ he would die soon.

But the scariest of all of these was that I couldn't see, hear, nor smell Zero.

I clenched my fist in anger. _How dare her! She has killed TWO of my families! I swear, today, Shizuka Hio… you have just marked your grave!_

Then, someone opened the door.

A man with blondish hair and gold eyes wearing glasses came in and looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Would you like to go away from… _this_?" he asked me.

And I, like a child (even though I am one), raised my arms in a 'will-you-pick-me-up' kind of motion and he happily obliged.

"This will never happen at where we are going." He assured. I nodded my head against him.

And this is how I ended up going to _Cross Academy._

I was sitting in the strange man's car, reflecting on what has happened in the past few weeks. I mean, not even a month has passed and I've already lost my family and the Kiryu's family. Surely Shizuka followed me to their home and murdered them. Ultimately leading to this being _my _fault.

I once read a book about Pureblood vampires. And I know they are power hungry. Which is why Shizuka is after me… I think anyway. It makes sense. If she was somehow able to control me, Shizuka could easily become the strongest vampire the world has ever known.

"Oh how rude of me," he said interrupting my thoughts, "You should at least know your father's name! I am Kaien Cross. But you can call me dad or daddy!" He exclaimed from the driver's seat.

_Well… someone's happy considering we just witnessed a lot of death. _I sweat-dropped.

"Uh… sure, Cross-san," I said uncertainly.

"It's father!" he cried.

*****At Cross Academy*****

"Yuuki! Daddy's hooooooome! Come meet your new sister!" Headmaster Cross sang.

"Coming!" a young feminine voice (who I assume is Yuuki) called.

A young girl with long brown hair and burgundy eyes came running towards us. I faintly smelled pureblood around her but it was so little I disregarded it.

"Hi! My name is Yuuki! What's yours?" Yuuki said enthusiastically.

"I'm Tsuchinoko Himitsu. But you can call me Tsuchi." I said

"Okay! Tsuchi-Chan, follow me and I shall show you to your dorm room." Yuuki said before skipping off.

I started to follow her until the headmaster called me.

"Tsuchi, I am going back to see if I can't find any other… _survivors." _He said seriously.

"Be careful." I replied before running after Yuuki.

*****At the Dorms*****

"And this is your room! I will be right down the hall if you need me!" Yuuki said before walking off.

I plopped down onto my bed.

_*sigh* I wonder if Zero made it out okay…_

*****Couple Hours Later*****

"Yuuki! Tsuchi! Come here please!" Kaien shouted from the door.

I leapt off the bed and ran down the hallway. And to my surprise, there was Zero, in all his glory… BUT, he smelled like one of _them._

_So, she did get you. Didn't she Zero?_

"His name is Zero Kiryu. Take care of him Yuuki and Tsuchi. His family was killed by a bad vampire." Kaien said (for once) seriously.

Zero simply walked off. Yuuki and I talked to Kaien for a minute before running after Zero. We found him sitting by the fireplace.

"Zero…" Yuuki said shocked.

I was probably just as shocked (if not more than she was) as Yuuki. Zero just sat there… clawing at his neck. I could see the hatred in his eyes directed at _her _(Shizuka).

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yuuki asked.

"It's disgusting. It's still there. I still feel that woman's touch." Zero said.

"Zero stop! That has to hurt!" Yuuki said worriedly before forcing his hand away from his neck.

I merely watched. I could see where they both were coming from. Purebloods are absolutely disgusting. Just their touch will make you feel unclean.

"You are talking about that vampire who did horrible things to your family, aren't you? And, she did awful things to you to. But… it's all okay now. I'll always be with you, so you will be alright." Yuuki said.

_And… I shall always watch over both of you… _I mentally added.

*****Time Skip to Dinner Time*****

I smelled a pureblood. Yuuki got up and ran to the door.

"Come in," she said dragging _someone_. "Weren't you cold out there?"

"Kaname guess what!?" Yuuki said.

"What is it?" the _pureblood _asked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zero grab a knife.

_Zero, it's going to be bad if you do what I think you're trying to do…_

Zero stood up glaring at the pureblood, Kaname. Yuuki noticed this…

"Zero! Don't!" she said running in front of Kaname.

It was at this time I stood up ready to grab the knife before Zero could do something stupid.

Kaname pulled Yuuki back and I darted in front of them both. Leading to the knife getting me… but a knife couldn't even scratch my hard skin.

"Vampire!" Zero yelled at Kaname who as behind me.

"You just ran up and tried to stab me for no reason, that isn't nice." Kaname scolded.

"Shut up vampire! I know what you are, you have the same smell as that woman!" Zero accused.

"That woman? You must be Zero Kiryu, I'm very sorry for what happened-" Kaname inquired before I interrupted.

"Alright, that's enough!" I shouted.

They both quieted down.

"Zero, he is not the one who warrants your revenge." I said throwing the knife down.

Zero glared at me before going off to his room.

Yuuki started to go after him before I pulled her back.

"Give him time to cool off." I warned her.

"Oh, I know. I was just headed to my room!" she said before walking off to where Zero was headed.

_Your room's the other way, idiot._

"Well, what can you say? What can you do?" I mumbled before following Yuuki.

Well, when I got there, Yuuki was exiting Zero's room.

"Either I still don't know where your room is or that was Zero's room you just came out of." I said.

"Ah! Tsuchi… I was just… uh- "So how did it go?" I interrupted.

"Ah, well, it could have been worse…" she said.

"That bad huh? Don't worry, he's just like that." I said before going to my room.


	2. Chapter 2: Tsuchi's Predicament

Oh Yeah! Two chapters a day so far! I'm on a roll! Thanks to all of you who are reading (and should be reviewing)!

* * *

** ***Years Later*****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!**

Okay, a few years have passed and not a lot has changed.

Kaien made us (Yuuki, Zero, and I) all join something he calls the Disciplinary Committee. It's our job to make sure the Day Class students don't find out the Night class's secret, that they are all vampires. Which means we have to patrol at night for any Day or Night Class students. And when it is time for the switchover we keep the fan girls from going wild… or we try to anyway.

Yuuki is still the obnoxious, innocent, head-over-heels for Kaname, girl we all know and love. I guess Yuuki cutting her hair counts as a change. And in case you're wondering no, she hasn't grown a lot. Although the fan girls seem to hate her more by the day if that counts.

Zero has grown taller and has a few fan girls of his own, but for the most part the fan girls hate him. Let's see… he has gotten scarier… Ah! I know. His thirst for blood has gotten a lot worse lately. He might even fall to a Level E soon…

And as for me, Tsuchi, I'm having some trouble (though I would die before admitting it). I can't transform around here. The forest is too crowded, day and night class students are everywhere, and the hunter's association is watching me… *sigh* But... if I don't unleash some of my power, transforming on will may be out of the question.

Lastly, Kaien made us (Yuuki, Zero, and I) all join something he calls the Disciplinary Committee. It's our job to make sure the Day Class students don't find out the Night class's secret, that they are all vampires. Which means we have to patrol at night for any Day or Night Class students. And when it is time for the switchover we keep the fan girls from going wild… or we try to anyway.

Pfffffffffffft Pfffffffffffft Pfffffffffffft!

_Yuuki, you don't need to blow your whistle that loud! I'm going to go deaf!_

Everyone on my side was lined up nice and neat but Yuuki's side… looked like a stampede of wild buffalo.

"You just want all the Night Class for yourself, Yuuki!" one shouted.

"Wha? That's not-*creek*

"Idol-senpai! Kaname-senpai! Akatsuki-senpai! Kyaaaa! Kyaaaa!" the fan girls screamed.

Poor Yuuki was out in the middle when her side decided to line up. So I dragged her over to where I was standing.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" said the vampire _Aidou _also known as _Idol _to the fan girls.

And each fan girl that got "banged" fainted.

_What a bunch of idiots._

Yuuki, even standing next to me, got trampled by the fan monst- I mean girls. I was about to help her up but Kaname beat me to it.

"Yuuki, is everything alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Kaname." Yuuki said.

"Thank you for all your help." Kaname said.

_Uh, Hello! I'm here to ya know! Tch… damn pureblood…_

Kaname walked up to pat Yuuki's head.

"Yeah sure!" she paused.

*Glare* dark auras surrounded the fan girls.

_You just made more fan girls than you could ever imagine your enemies. If I were you I'd just walk away and act like that never happened…_

_3…2…1… _*whoosh* and there was Zero grabbing Kaname's hand off of Yuuki.

"You guys, please don't start this here." I whined.

"Hn," Zero grunted before letting go, "Your class has begun now, you should go." Was all Zero said.

"You're so scary. Mr. Disciplinary Committee." Kaname said while walking off.

Before Kaname left, two Day Class girls ran up and asked him to accept their gifts. He said his thanks and took them.

I could tell that Yuuki was jealous.

"YOU ALL NEED TO GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW!" zero yelled.

And the fan girls went ah! Ah! Ah! All the way home…

"Every day they're out here screaming and throwing their selves at them," Zero said.

Yuuki and I looked at each other, smiled, then began punching Zero repeatedly.

"Why were you so late you big Jerk! It's our job as the Disciplinary Committee to set an example!" we exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh yeah," he said while pushing us back, "Well I could say the same thing about you, Yuuki!"

"You're so obvious it's pathetic." He said to Yuuki.

"You aren't much better Zero." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well Yuuki, you do know the difference between you and Kaname, right?" I asked.

"Oh shut up Tsuchi, of course I know." Yuuki said.

"Good." I said before heading off to the woods to _patrol._

*****In the Woods*****

As soon as I was out of sight, I ran. I looked back to make sure no one was following, they weren't.

_Good, all I need to do is get out of here, transform for a little while, and then I will head back._

"And where do you think you're going?" a sickly voice asked. "Even though you smell awful, your power seems… _divine."_

_At least it's only a Level E…_

"Out of my way vampire! I'm in no mood for petty games!" I said while panting.

If this thing doesn't move out of my way three thing can happen: 1, I defeat it before I transform and I can go on my merry way. 2, I transform, kill it, and that solves two of my problems. 3, it eats me and obtains my power… _Psh_ as if the third will ever happen.

_I think… I will go with option #2. Prepare to die vampire!_

* * *

Yay! Whatever Tsuchi is shall be revealed next chapter, which will be up sometime tomorrow (depending on reviews, follows, etc...)!

Please show the author you care by **Reviewing**... Please?


	3. Chapter 3: Hammer's Spawn Secret

See? A guest reviewed and I updated!

**I promise the story gets more interesting from here on out!**

Thanks to all who are reading and _**Read and Review**_... Please?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!**

**Previously:**

If this thing doesn't move out of my way three things can happen: 1, I defeat it before I transform and I can go on my merry way. 2, I transform, kill it, and that solves two of my problems. 3, it eats me and obtains my power… _Psh_ as if the third will ever happen.

_I think… I will go with option #2. Prepare to die vampire!_

**Present:**

At first glance, it looked as if I wasn't going to do anything. But then, I began to change. My skin seemed to be ripping itself in places, tearing flesh from its bone. My hair seemed to merge over my skin before turning into scales. As I keeled over, my back became visible. It bubbled and bumps were appearing under my clothes. With a rip, two gigantic wings sprouted from my back, throwing my backpack off and creating a gust of wind that nearly threw the Level E into a tree. A long scaly tail ripped through the uniform skirt I was wearing. Monstrous claws appeared on the ends of my fingers, before my arms grew out, scales covering them. And my eyes turned completely blue, no pupils, irises, or sclera, just an ice blue.

… And that was it. I turned into a full-fledged dragon. _Yes_, I am a draconian, a person able to change into a dragon, but some call us _dracon _for short. You would think all of that hurt me in some way, but truth is I didn't feel a thing.

The Level E looked at me with fear evident in its eyes. Though I can't really blame him.

"H-h-how is this p-possible?!" it said, "You are all supposed to be extinct!"

"_Yeah, well, someone miscounted_." I said telepathically before burning him to a pile of ashes.

Yes, sad but true I can only communicate through a person's, or any other creatures, head. I looked at the forest around me… it was demolished…

_And this is why I wanted to get farther away from the cramped forest…_

A twig snapped. My head turned around (using my long neck of course) to see the source of it. And there stood Kaname Kuran, looking _almost _surprised.

"So this is what you are. I suppose I should have figured it out sooner seeing as how your name is a dead giveaway. Tsuchinoko, meaning "hammer's spawn," also a Legendary Snake in Japan and Himitsu meaning "secret". Your name ultimately meaning _Hammer's Spawn Secret. _This will help my plans tremendously." He said (to himself I guess).

My eyes darkened a little, _"If you dare try to control me, so help me I will-"_I assure you, that is not my intentions." He cleared up before heading back to the academy.

_I always knew he was planning something… but what? Oh well, first things first, I must flee the crime scene. _I thought before grabbing my backpack (which has a spare uniform), and flying off to the nearby mountains.

*****On a Mountain's Ledge*****

I stood perched on a ledge hidden by the shadows of the nearby rocks, I mean it may be night but the moon is still out. Using my awesome dragon-eyesight I witnessed: Yuuki finding a few Day Class girls, Aidou getting exposed as a vampire by drinking Yuuki's blood, Zero almost killing Aidou with his _Bloody Rose_, then Kaname showing up and blah, blah, blah, not very interesting to a dracon like me.

But what _was_ interesting was a spot in the forest with no trees, some ripped clothes, some burns marks, and some _really big _footprints.

_Now how should I explain THIS to the headmaster… if he even knows I did this._

Finally, my skin seemed to put itself back into place, covering my flesh back over the bone. My hair seemed to split itself from over my skin the scales disappearing into my hair. My back slowly shrank, retracting my wings with it. My long scaly tail slowly retracted back into me. My monstrous claws retracting back to my fingers, my arms went back to their normal length, the scale along went away with it. And my eyes turned back to the pupil being an ice blue color along with the normal eye colors.

"At least now I won't feel the pressure from me not transforming for a while. That's a definite plus." I said to myself.

I then started my journey down the mountain (since I wasn't planning on flying down as I did up) towards Cross Academy.

*****In the Girls' Dorm*****

"Tsuchi! Wake up!" Yuuki said struggling to get me in a sitting position.

"Five more hours!" I complained throwing my pillow at her.

"Oh you did not just- *insert evil smile* wait a sec, I will be right back!" Yuuki sang.

_What's she up to… oh well, more time to sleep… even if I no longer have a pillow *sigh*_

Though my peace didn't last for long… Yuuki did the worst thing to a sleeping person without defense… **_she turned on the lights._**

"OW! It burns! I'm melting! Melting I tell you!" I said dramatically.

"Oh shut up and get dressed!" she said before heading back to her room.

*sigh* Another day at the Not-So-Normal Cross Academy…

* * *

I hoped you all liked this chapter!

And please, **Review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: No Dance!

Aw, thank you guest (s) who reviewed,

You guys are the best!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!**

Well as we all know, at Cross Academy, anything can change at any given time…

**Announcement: ****_*Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding* Goooooood mooooooorning everyoooooone. This is Headmaster Cross with an important announcement!_**

_Ugh… Yuuki has already woken me up to early for my liking, and now this. What could __possibly__ be so important as to wake-up all of us non-morning people this early in the morning?!_

**_I'm happy to say we have decide NOT to do the dance this year… I know you all must be excited!_**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" went all the fan girls next door.

_Aw, you poor girls. You won't be able to kiss up to the filthy blood-suckers-_

**_Instead we will go on a camping trip to see an ancient castle…_**

"But I wanted to see Idol!" "Yeah, me too!" "So did I!" they protested.

**_With the Night Class!_**

"Hurray!" they yelled.

_I stand corrected…_

**_We will start off tomorrow around noon. So I want you all to be rested, packed, and ready for it!_**

**_And one more thing, school will be cancelled for today so you all can be ready! Bye-now! : _****End Announcement.**

"Yes! I can go back to sleep and pack later!" I said before drifting back off into a light sleep.

*****Tomorrow*****

"Alright! We're ready to go!" Yuuki and I exclaimed.

"You two are such a handful- ***_Bang_*******

"Aw Zero… Your head just dented my frying pan!" I cried while attending the said thing.

"What the hell Tsuchi!" Zero said nursing his new headache.

_Aw man… I was going to cook with this… curse Zero and his hard head…_

Meanwhile Yuuki just stood there laughing at us, but stopped when the headmaster walked up to us.

"Hellooooo! My son and daughters- **_*Bang*_**

"Aw shit! Now it looks unfixable, and how many times must I tell you I'm not your daughter!" I yelled agitated with the new dent.

_Yeah right it's metal. All I have to do is melt it when no one is looking, then mold it back into a frying pan! ... Now where would I get fire that hot…Oh! I know. Me…_

"You're so cruel to me," he said with tears, "Now back to business, I want all of you three, to go ahead and make sure there won't be any… _disturbances." _He said turning serious.

"Ok!" Yuuki said before Zero or I could protest.

*****Little Ways into the forest*****

"Wh-What happened here!?" Yuuki shouted!

In case you are wondering we made it to the spot where I… _transformed._

"L-look at these claw marks! And the burned areas! There's even shredded clothing!" Yuuki said shocked.

_Oh shit… apparently I was so tired that I forgot to clean up my mess…_

"Uh… Yuuki? I think we should get out of here before whatever made this decides to fly back." I said.

"We can't do that! The Headmaster told us to-…wait." She paused.

_Uh-oh…_

"Did you just say fly?" Yuuki said with a raised eyebrow, "How would you know that?"

"Uh- Well. You see… THE TRACKS END THERE WHICH MEANS IT CAN FLY!" I said panicking.

"Oh… Yeah! You're right! I see it now!" she said.

_Yuuki, I'm so glad that there are times where you can be really dumb…_

"Well in any case," Zero said reminding us of his presence, "we really should get out of here."

"Uh… yeah. Zero is right, let's go Yuuki!" I said taking the lead.

*********_Somewhere _****In the Forest*****

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE'RE LOST!" Zero yelled at me.

"Nope!" *a sigh of relief from Zero*, "It's just the map is not where I am!"

*face palm from Zero* "Give the map to me." He ordered. I did.

"…" "See, I toooooold you the map just isn't where we are!"

"Um… no it's not that… it's just that, THE HEADMASTER GAVE US A MAP OF CHINA!" : Zero

_Talk about anger management problems…_

"Uh guys…- : Yuuki

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS TO US!" : Zero

"Guuuuuuuuys!" : Yuuki

"I MEAN SERIOUSLY, HOW DOES ONE MISTAKE A MAP OF CHINA FOR ONE OF- : Zero

"GUYS!" : Yuuki

That got our attention.

"Th-there are Level Es!" Yuuki shouted.

"So… you're the one who killed our brother." One out of the _many_ said to me.

"Oh… so you are related to the _weakling _I fought yesterday." I sneered.

Several of them hissed at me.

"Never thought I would live to see a _Draconian." _Another commented.

_How do they know…?!_

"Tsuchi, what's a- "Not now, Yuuki!" I yelled.

That surprised both Zero and Yuuki. I would _never _yell at her unless shit is about to go down. (Which it was…)

But before I could, the _Great _Kuran showed up and killed them with just his eyes…

* * *

And the sooner the reviews, the sooner the update!


	5. Chapter 5: Bonds

Thanks to December 25th for reviewing and understanding! The next chapter will be longer and more detailed, I promise!

**Read & Review ^^**

* * *

I ran up, jumped up on zero's shoulder and pushed off, then in midair I transformed.

A silver? Dragon going down, and one purple coming up. This will be interesting...

Unfortunately, my head on collision idea didn't work... it tilted its wings just enough to swerve out of my way.

At least with the swerve it made, it kept it from going to Zero, Yuuki, or even Kaname for that matter...

_Not your smartest move Tsuchi_.

Instead of crashing on the ground, it landed... and transformed into a VERY familiar young boy... (Watching him reminded me of a spell to keep your clothes on after you transform back.)

"Ichiru?" Zero asked shocked.

I was no better, #1: how is he alive? #2 Why is he here? #3 ...HOW DID HE BECOME A DRACON?!

"Ahaha, Tsuchi, I thought I taught you better than that!"_ Ichiru_ laughed.

...wait a second.

"You cannot fool me,

With my all seeing eye.

Now return,

As friend, or spy."

As I chanted the spell to undo a fake transformation, and _Ichiru_, began to change. And who replaced him was a man with short chocolate brown hair, and amber eyes. Also he was a fairly tall man.

"Master Fushōjiki!" I said all the happiness inside of me was just too much to contain. I immediately transformed (using the clothes spell I remembered) and ran up to him for a hug but stopped a couple feet away… in his hand was a sword, pointed at me.

"You might have fooled me once when I was little, but that will never happen again." I said in a teasing tone.

Yeah… you see when he was training me before I ran away from home. I accidentally let my guard down and he pulled the Hug-Me-And-Get-A-Sword-Through-You trick… it got a little messy, but he had no ill intentions towards me.

"Been awhile kiddo." He said.

"Okay… juST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Zero shouted… I almost forgot he was even there… much less Yuuki, who is standing there like a statue.

"Ah yes, these are your friends I presume?" Fushōjiki asked me.

"You are correct, master." I said respectfully.

"I shall take my leave now." Kaname politely interrupted before disappearing…

"WELL, I'M WAITING!" Zero yelled.

_Dude, take a chill pill…_

"Well, I guess I better explain this." I said while sitting down.

My master took himself a seat as well. Yuuki and Zero followed. (Don't ask me how we got so comfy where a battle just took place.)

"So… what do you want to know?" I asked.

Zero looked at me as if I had grown two heads then asked, "You aren't human, vampire, werewolf, or a demon?" Zero asked me.

"Not at all …but Demon might be near home… or more accurately _Draconian. _Or simply dracon for short." I replied.

"My race was thought to have been completely wiped out long, long, ago." I said taking a deep breath for a long story.

*****Story Time*****

_Battles with thousands of dragons partook around this time. All different shapes, sizes, colors, fire range, you name it. Death was upon the world. And after many, many years of this long drawn out war the dragons became so few-_

**_-Interruption-_**

"But wait, why did the dragons ever even listen to the humans, vampires, demons or _whatever._ I mean they're _dragons _for crying out loud- *Insert bunch of screaming, struggling, and duct tape noises from Zero*

"I was getting to that!" I yelled. "Now without any more _interruptions…"_

**_-Continuing-_**

_The dragons became so few that they had to make a decision. Number one: Break years of peace and trust by breaking the __Bond.__ Or the deaths and destruction could continue until they were all completely wiped out. Naturally they went with the first option._

_Ah, but that's the tricky part. In order to do that, more deaths but from the masters will occur…_

_A __Bond__ is made by one something tasting just a drop of dragon's blood. So this means that in order to break it a drop of human's blood must be tasted by a dragon. And I don't know if you noticed, but a dragon's claw, teeth, tail, whatever they are using to kill, is a bit big… plus, we dragons hate to kill unless self-defense, is necessary… but that's just instinct. So how would something as big as a house or even bigger, get a __**drop **__of human's blood?_

_By turning into one (a human) of course._

*****End Story Time*****

"And that's how dracons are made, oh, and we are able to turn into a human because we are able to use magic and blah, blah, blah. I never really did pay attention to Master thaaaaaat much when he was telling me about this stuff- OW! Why did you hit me!?" I said rubbing the new bump on my head.

"Damn girl just doesn't know when to stop…" Master muttered.

"So wait, since you are calling him 'Master' Tsuchi, does that mean you to did a **Bond** or whatever with him.

_Did Yuuki just say something intelligent…? Did, … __Yuuki Cross__ just say something intelligent!? Oh no, the world's going to end!_

Zero snickered, while Yuuki looked at me angrily.

_Oops, did I just say that out loud…_

"Well, you would be correct Yuuki, but instead of the whole blood thing we only made an agreement." I said changing the subject.

"So… no one has made a _real_ bond with you yet?" Zero asked.

"That's correct- Oh no! The headmaster will kill us if we don't head back to report!" I said scrambling up, and taking off towards the temporary campsite… before Yuuki stopped me.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I want to know if you _cleared the area," _Yuuki said pointing to the_ previously _broken trees, "because the whole ripped uniform, how you knew _it _could fly even with_out_ looking at the tracks. That would make sense."

_Damn, she is Scary when she's in interrogation mode!_

"Uh, did I do that," I asked scratching the back of my head, "Well- Oh would you look at that, there is the headmaster now… with… everybody else…." I said staring at all the people coming to look at our (or my) mess.

_Now, how should I lie myself out of this one…_

* * *

**Read & Review ... ****_Please?_**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Friend AND Enemy!

This chapter is dedicated to December 25th. I hope it meets most of your expectations! ^^

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

"Oh my gosh! I was so worried about all of you!" The headmaster cried, "And what happened here! And who is that stranger!" he said gesturing to my 'master' and the damaged trees.

"Oh… He is a log-man. You know the people who chop down trees for wood. And um, he was cutting down trees when _I_ told him to stop! I can't believe he was hurting the environment! You should be ashamed Mr. Fushōjiki! So I am bringing him along to avenge the trees!" I said with fire in my eyes.

Master gave me a _you are so dead, _kind of look, and believe me, his amber eyed glare could put Zero's to shame.

I guess I should have explained the story to the Day and Night class but the Day Class girls were too busy ogling them, the Day Class boys were too busy sulking, and the Night Class was too occupied with them to even notice.

_Wow… talk about not aware of your surroundings…_

"Well… I suppose we will just take another route. And you are welcome to come Mr. Fushōjiki." The headmaster said leading us another way.

*****Closer to the Destination but Not There Yet*****

Yuuki and the headmaster were in the front chanting about… I'm not sure what. The Night Class student were behind them with the Day Class students not far behind them. Zero was behind the Day Class students but was a little farther away. And Master Fushōjiki and I were behind Zero.

"So… I know you just didn't randomly run into me while doing whatever you do." I said to Master.

"Yep, you're right kid." He said as his amber eyes bored into my ice blue ones.

"I'm really here to warn you about that Shizuka person." He said low enough so only I could here.

Meanwhile I felt a shiver go down my spine…

"I don't know how she has done this, but somehow she is "Bonding" or more like controlling Draconians like yourself." Master said somewhat sorrowfully.

"What do you mean by controlling? A bond can be broken! It's just not- "I know Tsuchi, I know, but it is the truth. I saw it with my own eyes." He interrupted.

"But in any case, you really SHOULD bond with someone. That way if she somehow gets a chance to 'bond' with you, it will be impossible since you have already bonded with someone." He warned.

"Yeah, I guess that would be for the best…" I answered.

He nodded his head at me before catching up with the rest.

_… So, if I had to bond with someone who would it be? NOT Yuuki, that's for sure. DEFINITELY NOT Kaname, the Night Class, Day Class or the headmaster, even if he was a vampire hunter… thinking of vampire hunters.. Oh yes! This just might work!_

_And if I can somehow get Zero to drink even a drop of my blood, not only does that solve my problem,… but also his. Vampires despise my blood because it is so pure it will cancel the vampire cells in them. So if Zero does drink a drop of my blood he will no longer be able to fall to a Level E much less be a vampire and I will have bonded with him so Shizuka won't even have a chance to control me! I am such a genius!_

*trip* "Ow! Who put a tree root there!" I muttered.

A hand reached out to pull me up and I gladly took it. …Oh look! Speaking of silver haired vampires…

"You are such an idiot, you not only tripped on a tree root, but you also managed to separate us from the others… again." Zero scolded.

"Well, geez. It's partially your fault for walking so slow." I muttered, but then I saw his eyes.

_They were glowing red…_

"Thirsty?" I teased.

"Shut up, this is no time for your jokes. This is serious. Get away from me now before I- "Hurt me, a draconian? Wow, you say I'm the one joking but you are to, Zero." I teased.

Turning serious I said, "Do it. And I'm actually not kidding. …It would be nice having a REAL Bond with someone."

"Are you sure? I might not be able to stop myself…" Zero said obviously disgusted with himself.

_Oh you will, once you taste a Dracon's blood… this may be pretty funny actually._

I merely extended my wrist to him. His fangs extended, before puncturing my wrist. It actually only hurt as much as a flu shot… and as I predicted he quickly let go.

"What-" was all he could say before passing out.

... I wasn't much better. The pain of the Bond was MUCH worse than Zero biting me.

I would describe the pain to you guys, but I wouldn't want to gross you guys out or anything.

But I will describe what I looked like to you guys. My dragon self immediately emerged, without my telling it to. A glowing blue chain (that wasn't solid and was the color of my eyes) wrapped around the bottom of my neck… then it started spreading. Four different chains shot out from the bottom part of the one around my neck, and each of the four chose one of my legs to wrap around. Then two more shot out from the top of the chain around my neck and circled my wings. Then the 'chains' disappeared and I was left in my dragon form with an unconscious Zero.

I simply laid down my now aching scaly body, and took a nap for a few minutes…

*****Couple Hours Later*****

"Wake up, flame brain."

"Groooooooowl."

"I ORDER YOU TO GET UP!" someone shouted.

Immediately the blue chains appeared and I was up and ready… ready as a dragon who just woken up from their slumber, that is.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Zero said.

"_Yeah well, I guess it's the advantages and disadvantages of the bond_." I said in his head, showing my sharp teeth and tongue while yawning.

"So when I drank your blood, "Zero stopped talking and held his throat for a second, eyebrows going up, before continuing, "I "Bonded" with you and am no longer a vampire?" he said with hope in his voice.

"_Pretty much_." I replied through his head stretching my wings.

"Lie down." He ordered.

The chains glowed again and the next thing I knew I was eye to eye with him… Till he started to walk out of my peripheral vision and on to my back.

"_… If that's what you are thinking then let me tell you right now: HELL. NO."_ I thought showing him my aggravation.

"Not much you can do about it," he teased. "Now get up."

I now randomly find myself on my feet.

_Oh dear God, please let me live through this train wreck…_

As if attached to strings, my gigantic purple wings flapped once, then twice. Then, all of a sudden my front feet were raised up off the ground, my body soon following. And before I knew it… _we _were flying.

"This… is AMAZING!" Zero said happily.

_Aw, he does have a heart. And here I though he was just a random emo person…_

I twirled in the air a few times and I thought I heard _Zero Kiryu _laugh. I almost expected him to say "Higher, Higher, Faster, Faster!" but luckily he didn't.

"_Ahahahaha, yeah this is nice and all but can't we just go back and look for the headmaster and everybody else?" _I asked/thought to him.

… He didn't even hear me. That, or he just ignored me. I think it was the first seeing as how he was having a ball…

"There's a castle!" he exclaimed.

_Wow, this childish and carefree Zero is cute… Wait! I did not just think that. A dragon falling in love with her master, that'd be a new one. Wait! How did love even get in the picture!? Grrrrrrrr… I give up. I will just be quiet now._

And with that last thought I merely concentrated on flying towards the castle.

"_I bet this is where we were supposed to go." _I told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He answered.

I quickly landed hind legs first, then fore arms, and lied down. Zero, apparently knowing what I was implying, got off of my back. I transformed back into human form and started talking.

"Ooooooooooooh, Lily's going to be so mad when you tell her that you no longer ride horses." I started teasing.

He quickly changed from the cute happy Zero, to the mean, grouchy, bossy… yeah the Zero we all know and love…

_Again with the love thing!_

"Shut up." He growled.

Again the chain glowed, and I was no longer able to talk…

_Filthy Bastard, when I am able to talk again, I shall teach you new words… Grrrrrrrr._

"I think I like you better that way." he smirked, before making his way to the front of the castle.

_You are so going to get it!_

I took a breath then stopped. I… smelled… _that woman. _Though I don't really know how to warn him except to act crazy, then MAYBE he will release the command.

I ran up in front of him waving my arms, snapping fingers, until he finally undid the command.

"_That woman, _is here Zero! We need to leave no-"

"And just _where _do you think you're going?" a sickeningly familiar voice asked.

"_Shizuka?"_ Zero asked bewildered.

Sure enough, there was the pureblood vampire on one of the towers attached to the castle with a masked guy next to her… With _many_ dracons in dragon form.

"Now _my _Zero. Capture the little Draconian next to you so that she may be mine!" Shizuka said.

Dead silence, *_chirp, chirp, chirp* _went the little crickets.

"Wh-why aren't you listening to my commands?! I am your creator Zero! Listen to me and-"

"That won't work..." Zero said in a mocking tone.

"Transform!" Zero and I both shouted.

My dragon self took over me, and before I knew it, I was in the air, ready for battle against _many _of my kind… with Zero by my side (well, technically on my back).

Zero had his _Bloody Rose (which wasn't showing any more resistance towards him since he is no longer a vampire)_ pointed at the Dracon Army at my request.

"I thought you said this won't work against your kind." He whispered in my ear.

_"Trust me." _Was all I said.

"*Sigh* since when have I not." He said before firing bullets at the _many _Draconians.

* * *

**Please Review! ****It makes your Authoress happy!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ride (s)

I have failed, it's a semi-short chapter and it's updated semi-late.

I'm sorry everyone but basketball got in the way.

Enjoy the Chappie and please,

**Read & Review**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!**

At this moment, time seemed to have slowed down. Now Zero would _normally_ be right about the bullets not harming Dracons. But Bullet+Fire Magic= KABOOM! See? Even Dracons know how to do math…

I took a huge gulp of air while waiting for the exact moment before _ROAR! _My fire seemed to go in a straight line before they spread into an army of fire dragonflies! Yeah, I know, I'm pretty awesome.

Each dragonfly grabbed a bullet in their insect like legs on fire and guided them each to a Dracon. Before Zero or I could even blink, a whole bunch of explosions appeared in front of the Dracons. …_And they all flew away._

"H-how dare you!" Shizuka roared, "I managed to get all of those Dracons under my spell and you dare release them! … No matter. Come, let us go, _Ichiru._"

And with that, the masked man (Ichiru) turned into a dragon, grabbed Shizuka in his claw, and flew away.

_"You know, besides the fact you saw Ichiru, this was so easy it's almost laughable. But watch something bad happen to even it out." _I told Zero.

And sure enough, I look down and what do I spy with my little eye? A Yuuki with long brown hair and red eyes running towards us.

"A pureblood?" I heard Zero whisper.

I started flying towards the ground but when I felt Zero's grip tighten on my scales, I hovered instead.

"Zero! Are you alright-" she paused as if sensing something," You're no longer a vampire?" Yuuki asked/stated.

"Ah yes… I see you met my sister _and _future wife… Yuuki _Kuran._

_"_Are they really- "_Yes Zero. They are." _I answered before for he could ask if what he said was true. I mean, he may be a vampire hunter but he is now no longer a vampire, meaning his inhuman senses are mostly gone.

"_Please… get me out of here." _I heard Zero whisper.

I gladly obliged. Me staying near a pureblood unless ordered? Forget it. I flapped my powerful wings a couple of times before flying _away_ from where Shizuka and Ichiru were headed and away from the _Kurans._

"Zero… Let me explain!" was all I heard from Yuuki before we went flying/riding out of hearing range.

I thought of a place that was unreasonably far on foot but not wings. And this place might make a _certain _vampire hunter (that is currently asleep on my back) a little less heartbroken.

Yes, I long ago realized he had fallen for Yuuki. Even though at the time I wanted him to fall for me. But I never really got what I wanted, so I was used to coping with that situation. But now those useless feelings are starting to come back. Grrrrrrrr and now that damn Yuuki has made Zero heartbroken by turning into a vampire… a pureblood no less!

Oh look. There's the stables now.

I carefully landed in the field while transforming back into the Tsuchi we all love. I was carrying Zero like a sack of potatoes, (You have no idea how grateful I was for Dracon strength!) and headed towards the barn.

I carefully set him down in White Lily's stall. I've seen him sleep here during classes every now and then.

I saw Lily flatten her ears at me but stopped when she saw I was carrying Zero.

"Shhhh… I'm going to leave him here with you for a while." I said whispering and winking at the horse.

I quietly went into the supplies room. (The room with Bridles, Saddles, Food, etc…)

I grabbed a brush, two saddles, and two bridles. (Bet you can't guess what I am going to do :P)

I walked up to White Lily first, (since she's the biggest pain in the ass ever!) and started brushing her mane and tail. She didn't seem to mind too much but was still weary of me. After that, I put the saddle on her and made sure it was tight but not too tight.

Yeah, after that was when she got mad. So… I started working on my horse. His name is Bobby. A Brown horse with a black mane and tail. I did the same to him as I did to Lily, but he didn't flatten his ears at me… another reason why I like this horse…

I heard some rustling to my left and saw that Zero had already mounted Lily. I mounted Bobby after seeing this.

"Of all the places you could have taken me," he said as if thinking, "… I'm glad it was here." Was all Zero said before leading White Lily out of the barn.

I smiled a true smile with no hidden feelings or thoughts before shaking my head and leading Bobby after him.

*****On Horse Trail*****

Now as awesome of a horse Bobby is, he still didn't want to get near White Lily… I'm sure you all know why… he was terrified of the she devil horse. But I think she is only scary because she has been around Zero for so long, or vice versa. LOL.

In any case, Bobby was following Lily until Zero turned her off the trail. I was debating whether to follow or not. I mean hey… the guy you had/have feelings for just lost the girl _he_ has feeling for. He may just want to be alone and think about things for a little bit.

I heard Zero sigh before saying, "Are you coming?"

I pulled the reins a little to the right and Bobby started following again.

"Sooooooo… where are we going?" I asked.

…no answer…

_Two can play at this game._

"Are we there yet?" I asked in a whiny voice.

…no answer…

"…How 'bout now?!" I asked again.

…no answer…

"How much long- "Yes, damn it! We're here!" Zero shouted, his lilac eyes showing annoyance… and may be amusement?

Zero slid off of Lily and tied her securely to a tree. I did the same with Bobby.

"Follow me." He said and walked in _another _direction.

_Who else am I going to follow smartass! And you know, now that I think about it… I think I'm lost… I've been to too many different places today…_

Lucky for me, even with the sun setting I was still able to see Zero thanks to my Draconian powers!

*trip* "Ow! Damn it! Who keeps putting tree rots where I am walking!" I exclaimed to Mother Nature. Yet again there was a hand to help me up and I gladly took it again. The only difference is that _the _hand used a little too much force on accident (or on purpose) and our lips met…

* * *

**I guess I could end the story here**... but if I keep going you guys MUST give me ideas through PMs or review.

_My imagination is running a little low. :(_


	8. Chapter 8: The Wish

Sorry for the short chapter... But my wild imagination came back to me!

*jumps for joy*

So this is like an introduction to a new plot... so it's meant to be short.

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!**

I was amazed that I didn't pull back as a reaction. But what amazed me even more was that Zero didn't even make a move to stop it. In fact, if anything it felt like he pulled me a little closer…

Although, it's not like I was in the mood to stop such a nice kiss either. I mean, the emo silver haired _ex_-vampire was so gentle… then a damn pureblood came and messed it all up.

"Zero!" I heard Yuuki shout.

Zero immediately pulled back. However the new Yuuki, A.K.A Yuuki _Kuran, _still saw us.

"Zero- I thought… I thought you loved me!" she screamed. I growled a threatening growl at her. Hey, she turned out to be a pureblood, Kaname's future wife and sister (ew), and now she still wants Zero?! Grrrrrrrr, well she can kiss my ass!

I thought I saw a pretty pissed off Kaname in the woods, but hey. Even with Draconian eyesight it's still pretty dark, I could have mistaken it.

I suddenly felt my arm being pulled back and me along with it. Then I felt two arms encircle me around my waist. I didn't try and fight them though because I knew it was Zero.

"You have left me countless times Yuuki, I've moved on." Zero said emotionlessly.

_Yes! Take that pureblood! _I thought smugly.

"Wh-what?! You want an over grown lizard with wings more than me!?" Yuuki said trying to _provoke_ me.

"Don't listen to her." Zero said whilst his arms tightened around me. Not that I heard what he said, I was to mad at the moment…

_Oh. No. You. Just. Didn't. I am so going to- hey wait a minute. Oh my dear, sweet, pre-cious Yuuki… you, are a genius! Ahahahaha, bet I never thought I would think that..._

"Oh?" I said with a glint in my eye, "At least a lizard is better than a blood sucking bat." I said playing along. I could feel Zero's body shaking behind me with hidden laughter. Apparently thinking I wouldn't do anything, Zero released me from his hold. (Which disappointed me slightly.)

It was at this time that Kaname showed himself and tried to calm his sister- err… wife…? Whatever she is to him.

"You bitch!" she screamed at me. "I'm going to tell the Vampire Council-" Kaname interrupted by saying, "They won't do anything. …More like they can't. It is a law in the Vampire World to never hurt a Draconian without reason." Kaname said resentfully.

_I know... if only Shizuka had even scratched me, then she would be gone._

I couldn't help but to have a little smile on my face. …Until Yuuki did something that shocked Zero and Kaname.

_Yuuki… punched Kaname hard in the stomach, and just like that_… He was out cold. She then looked at me expectantly… I knew exactly what she wanted me to do. I did the same to Zero as she did to Kaname. Zero went out as well.

We both looked up at each other and smiled.

"I… hope you know I actually only wanted to talk to you." Yuuki said.

"Yeah… I figured." I replied.

She extended her hand out to me and I shook it. A smile appeared on both of our faces.

"Take good care of Zero… and tell him... I said bye." She told me.

"…Yeah, I will." I answered.

We shared one last smile to each other before picking up _our _men and started heading off to different directions.

_Aw… that was nice of her to come and say good bye. I think she actually just wanted Zero to move on… and be happy. But she doesn't need to worry... that is my job now._

I came to the clearing with the horses still tied to separate trees. White Lily gave me a glare. Although I can't really blame her. This is the second time today she has seen me with a knocked out Zero…

I propped Zero up on the tree _next _to White Lily since I sure as hell wasn't going to go near her.

I simply lied on the patch of grass next to Bobby, looking at the, now appearing, stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I turned my head to see Zero against the tree. His head pointed up looking at the stars.

"Don't say sorry or anything. Yuuki didn't even knock Kaname out he just faked it... and so did I." he confessed.

"Oh... so we hid something from you two, then you two hid something from us? Now that's playing dirty." I said laughing a little.

As soon as I turned my head back to the stars, I saw a shooting star. "Better make a wish." I heard Zero (who was now next to me) say.

_I wish… that time would allow us to stay in this moment forever…_

As soon as I completed my wish I realized something…

And that 'something', was that the shooting star didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon… In fact…

It looked like it was heading straight towards us…

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun! What does your Authoress have in store for you?

A VERY nice plot planned. *insert evil laugh*

**Review!... pwetty pwease?**


	9. Chapter 9: HARD

Sorry this chapter is short as well but the next shall be longer!

This was just so you guys know what's going on.

**Please Read & Review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight!**

I stood up as soon as I noticed this.

"What's wrong Tsuchi?" Zero asked before turning his head to the direction I was looking. Zero stood up to.

I immediately transformed to a dragon… destroying a _couple_ of trees in the process. I looked down and saw that Lily was given me an _I-knew-it_ kind of look… which scared me.

"Look out!" I heard Zero shout… but all I saw was black after that.

*****In The Middle of Nowhere, but Still Somewhere*****

I wanted to open my eyes, but was too tired… I _wanted_ to stand up but couldn't. Finally I gathered enough strength to open my eyes but wished I had kept them closed instead. What I saw shocked me.

It looked like I was in the hunters association building… but a WAY bigger version. That's about when I realized I was moving. Bu what shocked me even _more _was what _was_ moving me… in dragon form no less.

I was tied (more like strapped) to a metal platform with chains attached to the _Dragon_ pulling me. Except this one was a jet blackish color with the same color eyes. And a saddle-ish thing was on his back… along with Toga Yagari and Zero?

_"Okay Zero. Start talking!" _I yelled at him. He jumped. Apparently not even aware I was awake. Then regaining his composure glared at me. Smoke started arising from my flaring nostrils and for some reason, (I don't know why), he stopped glaring.

"I'll explain later." Zero groaned.

After god knows how long the dragon pulling my cart stopped at some VERY large doors and Zero and Yagari got off the dragon. As soon as they were on the ground, the other dragon turned around and stared intently on the chains that bound me. Then… they bent in a whole bunch of complex ways until I was free! ...Except for my wings though.

"_Uh… hello. You forgot my wings!" _I complained to the other dragon.

_"Uh, uh, uh. Sorry sweetie. You're staying like that till I'm ordered otherwise." _He told me.

Before I could start releasing my anger on the other dragon the giant doors opened. I'm not going to lie to you… I felt like I was in court.

The black dragon started pulling my cart into the court-like room. All eyes turned to me before a lot of whispering took place.

"So." A cloaked man in front of a podium said, "You both have some choices to make." The cloaked figure said to Zero and me.

"You both can join the Hunter's Association Ready Dragons (or HARD) program, Zero must break the bond with the dragon, you both die or… nope no or. Those are your choices. Please decide quickly." Cloaked Man said.

Hold the phone. Am I dreaming? I wake up from a really hard hit to the head, saw another dragon, saw Zero and Yagari on the same dragon, being in an overly sized Hunter's Association building, and now I have to make a choice on something I don't even know about. …I think I must have hit my head REALLY hard.

"We'll take the first one." Zero said.

I merely watched intently until I was asked a question. "Do you agree, Dragon?" Cloaked Man asked. "…Uh sure?" I said none too certainly.

Very well. In two days' time, you are to start the HARD program. Dismissed!" the Cloaked Man yelled.

The black dragon pulled the cart (with me on it) out of the big room and out to the hallway.

_"… … … WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!?" _I roared at them.

They all either flinched or winced. I was too pissed to really care though.

"Okay." Yagari said lighting a cigar. "You are in the underground part of the hunter's association. This is where we keep _Draconians, _like yourself." He explained.

Zero held up his hand, than took over, "The _thing _that hit you on your head was those chains. Charcoal here," he said pointing to the black dragon, "was the one who dropped them on you.-

_Keep calm. It was probably just an accident…_

-so the hunters association could get us to join the HARD program." I was just about to ask what that was until he held up a finger for me to be quiet, "And that means we would be in a Dragon Army, basically, and fight off hoards of dragons like Shizuka controlled." Zero paused for breath and Yagari took over.

"So since you two are joining HARD like me an Ol' Charcoal here, we will show you the basics of this program. Any questions?" Yagari asked.

"…How many Draconians are here?! Were they captured like I was?! And could you take the damn chains off my wings?!" I spurted out.

Yagari took his cigar out of his mouth before answering, "A couple hundred. …They were all controlled till we freed them and they chose to stay and help. And would you Charcoal?" he said emotionlessly.

The black dragon named Charcoal complied, and the chains around my wings loosened then fell off completely.

"So from now on, we (Zero and I) will be training to help fight off against armies of dragons?" I asked.

"That's correct." Zero said while patting my purple scales.

_Oh. Hell. Yeah._

* * *

Oooooooooh. more dragons along the way? O.O What will happen next.

**Through PM or review, give me a small description and name of a dragon, and it will in someway be included in the story!**


End file.
